Your Rhinestone Eyes
by Noodle'sDare
Summary: Plastic Beach was a long and boring experience for all involved. That was until all involved began to notice one and other. Point nemo can drive some crazy and others, well, more than that. Definite 2Doc happening here loves. Fair warning.
1. Chapter 1: Worth the Wait

**I don't own Gorillaz loves and honestly I don't want to because I WANNA BE NOODLE! Okay I'm happy. Read on duckies. Read on.**

* * *

><p>"Overload. Overload. Overload. Coming up to the overload."<p>

The low hum of the singer's voice echoed across the dark night sky. It's simple sound stretching across the plastic beach.

2D stood on the porch entrance to the lift going over new lyrics he was being forced to remember. The lift led ultimately to the house towering above. A place he rarely ever was able to visit thanks to a certain bastard demon bassist. Though, now a days, he felt lucky enough to be able to leave that underwater prison Murdoc kept him in. Taking a drag from a cigarette the bassist had given him out of pure annoyance -long story short he had whined about it until he got one- , the singer looked out on the ocean.

"Sing yourself. Out of depression. Rise above-"

The words matched how he felt perfectly. He stood singing the words lightly under his breath. Feeling Cyborg Noodle's gaze never leave the back of his head. It was creepy to say in the least. To have someone watching you all day every day was bad enough. Having a thing that is a copy of your best friend watch you is worse. That thing wasn't Noodle. Whether Murdoc called it "Noodle" or not was up to him but that mechanical piece of shit wasn't Noodle. The singer took in another drag as he turned to face the android.

"Yew just gonna sit fere all night 'n watch me kill me lungs?"

No response; No surprise.

He sighed as he spun back around and looked at the dock, "Shoul'n't 'e be back already? Been a while since 'e left, yeah?"

The android gave no hint at a response. It was true though. Murdoc had been gone a while. Said he was "gonna hop over to the main land and grab the necessities." Which, in Murdoc's eyes, was money, alcohol and to stop by somewhere for a decent shag. It was always the same story... Bastard never took 2D along with him. Instead, he would tell the android to make sure he didn't try to escape. At this point, the singer wouldn't even dare to try it. Too many times had he tried, been traced and yanked right back to the island kicking and screaming. Wasn't worth another round of painful cuts and bruises from either of the two others on the island...

The dark sky littered with stars indicated the complete time difference from when he had left this morning to now. It was a little worrisome to be honest... Murdoc had said he would be back already. The bluenette stood silently looking over the dock. Hoping to see the top of that stupid shark submarine soon. No matter how much he hated to say it or let alone think it, Stu-Pot did care about the bassist in the least bit way. In what way wasn't clear anymore. It had been a long and boring few months. Things change and clearly, something had in his mind to even consider Murdoc as anything but the git who drugged him and kidnapped him for this pile of junk. He would never be the one to admit to needing the bassist but at this moment, he was considering it. Even if there was no one around to hear. Hell he was worried that Murdoc wouldn't come back. What if something had happened? What the hell was he supposed to do then? The android would keep him here until it died. There was no where he could go even if he managed to get out. Russel was rumored to be alive and living in Ike Turner's basement but he wanted nothing to do with the band ever again. He could go back to his parents and work at his father's carnival. It had been fun before so why not again? Oh how he longed for Noodle to be back by his side. The girl was always his best friend and probably would have been if not for what had happened...

2D dropped the now spent cigarette on the ground as he began to make his decent to the "beach" part of the island. Hearing the clang and stomps from the android's boots behind him.

'That thing never quits does it?' he pondered.

The singer found his way to shore. Looking at the oil-covered water that washed up the pink sand covered plastic. This really was a piece of junk. No matter how it was covered up it still had the same horrible, isolated feeling that made it Point Nemo.

Where the bloody Hell was Murdoc? Being nervous was a normal thing for the singer but the feeling was always enhanced when the only other person on the island left. Shit what if something did happen to Murdoc? 2D felt the tips of his fingers hitting one and other as he began making his way towards the dock. Looking over the horizon in the direction the light house had been providing light ever so happily. Calling all ships (and hopefully Murdoc) to it like the green light in, er, what book was that again? He couldn't remember but he knew it was a classic tale of romance... kinda.

He scanned the ocean top for any breach in the flaccidity of the calm waves. It must have been an hour (or so it felt) before he heard anything. Though, it was for sure not the noise he wanted to hear. Flickers of electricity could be heard from behind him.

"Fook..." he mumbled as he spun around scared.

The cyborg was breaking down again. It had done this before with no problems besides, well, the fact that it's dying. There was one time though where it went absolutely bat shit crazy and nearly killed the singer. Since then, he had been extremely cautious around the thing. Especially when he heard the cables disconnecting from each other.

"Please for de love of God, get 'ere quick, Muds."

He stood and watched as the cyborg stood and twitched, gun occasionally flaring up and causing the singer to jump. These were the moments where he actually wanted to be near to that bastard. Even if it usually ended up with a punch to the gut or a slap to the head... The singer moved to the end of the dock and sat down. Listening for the sounds of boots in case an "abandon ship" moment was needed. He soon enough began to sing to himself just to keep himself on the dock at all.

"Your Rhinestone Eyes are like factories far away."

Whatever the fuck that meant, it was brilliant. He'd hate to admit it, but Murdoc was a brilliant song writer. Even if he was a ponce...

More sizzling came from behind him as the singer scooted further off the dock. His feet now in the water alongside his ankles and lower legs. There was no way in Hell he was going to be near that thing if she went off. After what seemed like an eternity, there was movement not far from the singer.

"Abou' time," he mumbled.

He slowly stood up, eyeing the twitching droid behind him. Making sure he didn't make any movements that would cause her malfunctioning self to jump him. It worked. He watched as the mechanical fin made it's way up to the dock and began to fully appear. Hard to believe he had spent a few days in there with Murdoc and the android when they were first finding their way back to the island (after Muds had first discovered it). They had even gotten lost once. Murdoc would never admit to that but they had.

2D stood nervously at the end of the dock for mere minutes before the hatch atop flung open. Crawling out of it as annoyed as he was when he left was none other than the Gorillaz bassist and front-man, Murdoc Niccals.

"Ey, Muds," he said all too eagerly.

Earning a suspicious look and a grunt from the demon.

"'Ow long she been like that?" the bassist asked nonchalantly.

Stu looked back at the android. He had almost completely forgotten she, er, it was there. Must have seen Murdoc and... wait no. What?

"U-uh... a lil' while now."

A disheveled annoyed grunt came yet again from the bassist as he threw a bag of something at the singer.

"Make yourself useful."

Stuart caught the bag and looked down, fumbling with the top as he peeked inside. Some sort of packaged scone or cracker sat on the top. With a "humf," the singer slunk his way past the malfunctioning android and up to the porch. Finding his way to the lift's entrance as he turned to look at Murdoc. Waiting on the demon to catch up to him, he poked around the bag some more until he found what he was looking for. Another large case of cigarettes and a shit ton of pain killers. Not just any pain killers but, HIS pain killers. The one's he always got from his mum. How the sodding hell did he even get these?

Looking up at the demon, he simply felt a crooked smile cross his face. Murdoc looked up just in time to see this as he made it to the entrance to the lift. A look of aggravation covered a slight smile as the demon looked down at the ground before composing himself again. He knew that 2D had found the pain killers.

"Wha' are you smiling about, Faceache? HIT THE DAMN BUTTON!"

The smile was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2: Sodding Dullard

"Wipe that pathetic smile off your face, dullard."

Murdoc stood glaring at the blue-haired man next to him in the lift. Why the Hell did he get so excited about sodding pills... Sure it was nice to get a rise out of him in some way but why did he have to look so damned happy? The demon rolled his eyes as the dullard wiped his face clean of the smile; clearly trying to hold it in as he bit his lip. No wonder fangirls loved this kid. He really was gorgeous. In a non gay way of course... or so he preferred to think of it that way. It had been quite the long few months here in Point Nemo...

Murdoc stood holding the bags of random shit he had collected while back in jolly good wherever the hell he had been. His favorite package being the one in the front. Bag wise. Filled to the brim with whiskey, vodka and anything he was able to shove in the bag before bolting. No doubt the police were still looking for their "Green Perpetrator" who was "too quick to catch." Quick his ass. Too many things had gone wrong this last run and bloody Hell was it hard to get back. Some fans recognized him and then started this long, head-ache enraging conversation about their band. Like he cared about some squeeze band. Didn't help that the cops were looking for him either. So there he stood talking to fan and trying to avoid being caught by seemingly every cop and their mum. Great way to start the day. That wasn't even half of it... Didn't even get a shag in there. NOT ONE SODDING SHAG!

The lift did it's usual ding as Murdoc snapped back into reality. The dullard didn't move until Murdoc nudged the lad's side with his elbow. Forcing a squeak and a jump out of the zoned out kid.

"Honestly, you haven't even taken your meds yet n' you're already in your own world..." he snarled as he followed the singer into the house.

They had so much stuff to carry and so little time. He had plans to make, songs to write and people to not kidnap but force here against their will. Well, more or less; blackmailing is a form of art now isn't it? Typically, Murdoc would get Noodle to do all the work but the blasted cyborg was probably still malfunctioning down on the beach. From what he could remember, that was the third time this month the droid had broken down. Going to need improvements soon...

Turning to the singer, who stood cautiously in the door way, Murdoc gritted his teeth as sat the bags down on the floor.

"Wha' are you still doing 'ere, dullard!? Get your arse downstairs and grab the rest of that shit!"

Murdoc watched as the boy flinched and dropped the bags. Nearly running back into the lift entrance. Bringing his hands up to his face as if expecting to be hit in some way, shape or form. This brought a slight smile to the demon's face. It was always fun to see the ponce react like that. Meant he was in charge and boy did he feel it. Murdoc stood there for a moment, the bassist stood there and watched as the elevator doors closed. Laughing a bit at 2D's face. He could practically hear the lad's sigh of relief once the doors closed. Pissed him off a bit but he was able to shrug it off. Moving around, he started to sort through the shit he had.

"Whiskey? Yeah. Vodka? Uh-huh... ah yeah. More whiskey..."

Hell he had hit the alcohol jackpot this go around. How the fuck he managed to get the dullard's pain killers was still a mystery to him. He had easily slipped past people in line for an old pharmacy they used to frequent and asked for "Stuart Pot's Meds." Lucky him when the pharmacist came back with two dosages that were previously prescribed.

"That kid owes me..." he mumbled.

The demon sat alone in his apartment atop the world. It really was a lonely existence. The only other person on the island worth talking to broke down all the time. More of a "yes" man anyways when and IF she worked. The other was as empty headed as, well, a stoner. Nothing intelligent ever really came from that mouth and if it did, it was by pure chance. His blue haired head held nothing but decent looks. Hell, the amount of blue haired babies running around the world would probably be a staggering number once actually counted... but sweet Satan his voice. His voice was divine and sold like sex in the New York City streets (ask Murdoc Niccals for a decent shag spot and you will get your answer). It was almost, dare he even think it, angelic.

Murdoc used his teeth to pop open a whiskey bottle's cap.

"Time to indulge."

Taking a swig, the demon flopped back in a chair and examined the room. Still had half empty boxes laying everywhere. Not fully unpacked yet for sure... What, it was like, two in the morning now? Why the hell did the dullard stay up this late? Maybe Murdoc had been off a bit about when he'd be back but it was only by about 12 hours. Who was keeping time on this God-forsaken island anyways? The demon looked at his bottle and chugged down a few more gulps. Relaxing back in his seat and allowing his eyes to close.

"Wha?"

A muffled noise could be heard from outside.

"The fuck?"

Murdoc made his way out of his seat and angrily found his way to the window. If the dullard was wasting his time, there would be more to worry about than the broken down, malfunctioning Noodle chasing him around the beach.

"Oh shit..."

Murdoc sat his whiskey on a shelf and bolted for the lift. Waiting impatiently for the damned thing to arrive.

"Should have built stairs in..." he mumbled to himself.

After many more muffled noises and a few annoyed grunts, the lift finally arrived. Bringing the demon slowly down to the beach. The singer's screams growing louder with each level. Sodding cyborg must have seen the the git when he was getting the rest of the stuff from the submarine. When the doors opened, the scene in front of him was both odd and hysterical. Noodle was chasing 2D around with her gun trailing him. Clearly she was too broken to realize the safety was on which Murdoc found almost funny. He let out a grunt as he looked at the siner running around like an idiot. Faceache was too stupid to realize the click from the gun wasn't threatening.

"OI, FACEACHE!"

"MUDS! 'Elp! Get 'er t' stawp it!"

What was he gonna do about it besides command her to stop? Besides, this was entertaining to say in the least. Somewhere inhis cold heart though, Murdoc found it to stop the android. His logic? It was the least he could do for the singer putting up with his shit these past few months.

"Noodle! Stop chasing the dullard."

The cyborg froze as 2D ran behind Murdoc and held onto him. A ball of nerves and a lot of them.

"Your'e so stewpid," Murdoc mumbled as he flicked off the singer's hand from his shoulder.

Turning around, Murdoc could see the singer's white eyes were slightly fixated on Cyborg Noodle. Moving back and forth between Murdoc and the android. Finally, 2D looked up and smiled his empty headed smile.

"Fanks, Muds."

For the love of Sweet Satan. Murdoc rubbed the back of his head before forcing a glare down at the singer who was cowering in front of him. That smile could melt the heart of Satan himself. Saying your welcome wasn't going to happen. Even if he almost let it slip. The dullard shouldn't be so damned... cute. The bassist shuttered a bit as he moved his hand around to smack the singer. For what reason, he didn't even know at this point. He could just make something up after the fact... Just as his hand was about to hit the dullard, a hiss was heard from behind him.

2D coward back a bit at both the incoming hand and the hiss.

"Er, Muds?"

Murdoc looked at the singer's face. Looking almost horrified passed the bassist. The Satanist spun around to see Cyborg Noodle clicking and twitching more than she was when he had arrived back at this piece of shit. He watched as the androids head turned almost disturbingly. Like some old fucked up horror film. The gun in her hand slowly raised up and pointed at the singer standing behind Murdoc.

"Er, don't worry mate. Safety is on."

Click.

"Okay, now you can worry."

Murdoc stumbled back and grabbed 2D by the collar. What the fuck was happening with that stupid android!? Hoisting the lad, he turned and bolted for lift door. Conveniently held open still with the press of a single button. Throwing the singer in, Murdoc hit any button that would close the damn door and heard gun fire from outside the door.

"Ugh. Hurry up!" He yelled at the lift doors.

The doors began to close as Cyborg Noodle launched herself at the doors and attempted to haul them open using her ungodly strength. The bassist began kicking at her arms to get her to release the doors.

"'Elp me get 'er off, dullard!"

The singer crawled up off the floor he was thrown on and began pushing at her through the doors. Somehow, the two managed to get the doors to close and for the android to get kicked back enough for that to happen. The two were thrown down to the floor in a heap as the lift jolted upwards. Both landing on the other in a jumbled up mess. Murdoc attempted to sit up as he realized the singer was laying across his stomach.

"Get off'a me!" He screamed as he forced Stu-Pot off of him.

"Er, s-sowy M-Muds!"

2D crawled off of the bassist; one hand landing on the demons thigh as he attempted to push himself up.

"Ah-"

Murdoc slammed his mouth shut and glared at the singer. There was no way he was going to let the shivers that just climbed up through his spine be heard. Sodding dullard and his stupid, adorable spastic ways...

2D continued to jump up as he looked down to the bassist. Offering him a hand and nearly blushing. Why the Hell was he blushing?


	3. Chapter 3: Cuddle Puddle

The singer could feel the red rush of awkward embarrassment hit his cheeks. He didn't mean to touch Murdoc's thigh; It was an accident. A simple mistake that ended up being something he himself enjoyed. The noise the bassist made when his had grasped his thigh... it was almost like he enjoyed it.

"I-I din't mean t'," he said as he felt Murdoc's hand grab his and heard a aggravated grunt come from the older man.

2D hoisted his mate up and watched as the bassist adjusted his shirt a bit. Pushing off any dirt or random shit that wasn't actually visible. That couldn't be truly what he had sounded like. There was no way he had... enjoyed it. Right? Why would he even think he had-

"Oi, Faceache," Murdoc growled," ge' a good look?"

Stu snapped out of his stare with even more embarrassment. He had been staring at the demon the entire time. Oops. Need to be more careful about that. 2D shot his eyes around the elevator to avoid hitting the bassist's glare. It was't even a glare it was more of a puzzled stare down. He kept eyeing the singer as if looking for something. What the Hell was he doing?

Murdoc's eyes were now staring off somewhere else; Finding something in his mind to think about. The singer kept to himself as he felt the elevator moving upwards towards the top level. Listening to the feral breathing of the pissed off Satanist next to him. The Cyborg really lost it's shit this time. Thank God Murdoc had thrown him in the elevator when he had. Even if it did hurt like Hell when he smashed into the floor. The singer moved his hand to his head as he rubbed it. He could feel another headache coming on. This elevator could not move any slower...

"Need y'er meds?" Murdoc asked with a sigh.

His eyes never even made contact with the singer's. He still sounded a bit pissed but at least he asked nicely instead of a hit to the head and then asking.

"Y-yeah."

He heard another sigh as Murdoc reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes; A lighter from his other pocket. He watched as the bassist lit the thing and pushed both the pack and lighter in his pocket. Taking a drag and letting the aroma of smoke float around in the lift.

"Sorry mate. Been itchin' f'r one all sodding day..."

Sorry? What the Hell was up with Murdoc? He never said sorry for anything. Gotta admit it was a nice change though. Probably wouldn't last long.

"It's, uh, fine, Muds."

His head began throbbing as he began craving cigarettes himself. Nicotine could wait though. He needed his sodding pain killers and he needed them now.

"So wha' we do now?" he asked nervously.

"Wha' do ya mean wha' do we do now? Wait 'til the damned thing dies or kills itself. The latter would be prefered..."

He listened as the demon's voice went stone cold. Finally, the lift reached the flat atop the island and the doors flew open. The place was a wreck with half empty boxes sprawled everywhere. Half unpacked while'st the unpacked things were laying out waiting to be sorted through. The only usable furniture was a couch, an old table in front of said couch and a sort of lounge chair for now. 2D nearly tripped out of the elevator as he bolted for the bag he had dropped earlier. This earned a laugh from the bassist who slyly slunk out of the lift.

"Bastard..." the singer mumbled.

"Wha' was that, dullard?"

Oh shit he said it out loud hadn't he?

"Nofink Muds," he tried as he reached through the bag and pulled out his pills.

Standing up, he turned to face the bassist who stood looking unimpressed and now extremely pissed.

"Y'er an ungrateful lil shit you know tha'?"

The singer stood nearly paralyzed as he couldn't get his feet to move. The Satanist's raspy voice had that effect on him: ESPECIALLY when he was angry. Murdoc moved closer as the pill bottle began shaking a bit in the 2D's hand.

"I 'ad t' go through a shit-ton of people t' get these," he nodded at the pill bottle," and you can't spare me a laugh?"

"I-I'm sowy Murdoc. I reawy am."

The singer watched nervously as the bassist tossed his used cigarette elsewhere. 2D began cowering back a bit as Murdoc progressed towards him from across the room.

"M-Muds, c-can I pwease just take me pills? Me 'ead hurts."

The demon grunted with a twisted smile," That's not the only that's gonna hurt once I'm through with you."

'He must get some joy out of this,' Stu thought while nervously moving back; scared eyes never leaving the demon's own.

2D backed up until he was stopped by the kitchen's island counter. Dropping the pill bottle, he grabbed at the counter top and stared on. Murdoc was rolling up his sleeves while his face was burning holes into the singer. The cap on the bottle went flying off as the pill scattered.

"I think you owe me fo' that one dullard. A bastard woul'n't go outta 'is way t' get you the pills 'e knows you need."

That was actually a decent point. He had never thought of it that way. Stupid empty head and pointless thoughts. Murdoc grabbed the singer's collar and pinned him against the counter. Letting a hand hit him upside the head before being pinned and pressed on.

"AH- I'M SOWWY MUDS! I AM!" he pleaded.

The last thing he needed was more pain. Mental pain was fine but no more physical pain for the rest of his life. His head was throbbing and every little light or sound was now beginning to hurt extremely horridly. He felt the demon press up against him and glare at him. Their eyes met as 2D tried pleading again. His pathetic cries seemingly being ignored by the bassist. That was until he felt the grip on his shirt lighten up a bit.

* * *

><p>Murdoc glared at the pathetic piece of sodding shit in front of him. His useless, rather pointless pleas actually sinking in for once. Maybe it was because he felt bad for the singer's throbbing head or the fact that he himself had a throbbing sensation of his own of a different origin. He let the singer fall with an aggravated grunt. He backtracked a bit as he surprised himself with the letting go of Tusspot. No fucking way he rolled that way. He just needed a good shag that's all...<p>

Murdoc stared at the bluenette who was grabbing at the spot Murdoc had just whacked. Feeling something of remorse as he looked on. The poor git already had to deal with these fucking headaches. They weren't pleasant as the bassist had learned over the many years of dealing with the dullard.

'Don't let it get to you,' he told himself repeatedly.

He stood over the dullard and watched as the singer fell to his hands and knees and began searching around for the pill bottle and pills. Murdoc instantly looked up as the first thing he noticed was the dullards arse. The kid was so skinny yet somehow his arse was perfect. Wasn't bloody fucking fair. Shooting his eyes to the front of the singer he realized just how pathetic one person could be. With an aggravated (and slightly ashamed grunt), Murdoc walked over and scooped up what he could of the pills. Grabbing and yanking the bottle from the near blind singer. Shoving the pills in their bottle, he grabbed a few and shoved them into 2D's hands.

"Take these, Faceache," he demanded; He let his raspy voice linger as it went down in decimals when he said "Faceache." He thought he saw Stu-Pot do something of a shiver but ignored it.

'Probably just the headache messing with him,' he thought.

He set the pill bottle on the counter-top and looked down at 2D, whom was looking back up with pain in his puppy dog non-existent eyes.

"Well, swallow it."

It took a second before the singer cracked a smile. Infectious as fuck, the bassist began to smile; Remembering what he just said and the position they were currently- Wait. Hell no that isn't-

'Stop fighting it Niccals. That was funny as Hell,' he told himself.

The demon began laughing as he looked down at the singer laughing through the pain in his head. 2D mumbled as he began to pull himself off the ground,"I nee' some wa'er first."

Murdoc watched as 2D struggled his way to the sink and cupped the water with his hands.

"Oh come on dullard, use a damned glass! You aren't the scum who live in the streets."

The singer looked over at him with a confused, pained look. Was that a near compliment he just let slip out? Well shit.

"Stop starin' a' me n' get a fucking glass!' he hollered.

Scaring the shit out of 2D and causing him to jump and reach for the nearest glass. Murdoc let out a satisfied "humf" as he turned tail and headed for the couch. Time for some down time. He needed to sleep badly thanks to his long-ass day. Honestly though, he'd be awake in a few hours thanks to the lack of shading curtains there were around the house. Plopping down, the bassist let his feet shoot up to the table in front of him and his head immediately fall back on the cushions behind him. Now about the dullard...

"Look, Tusspot, I'll let ya stay up 'ere," Murdoc reached for the nearest whiskey bottle and popped the cap off with his sharp teeth," if ya sit down, shut up n' let me get some rest."

The singer slowly made his way from the kitchen and groaned. He was in pain and it was clear to see.

"Mmmm-e name... i'nt Tusspo'."

"Yeah yeah," the Satanist waved him off.

He had to admit, his attempts to get him to stop calling him Tusspot were cute. Futile but cute. Hell no he would never admit that. He had issues admitting it to himself. He looked up at the singer holding himself up on the chair across from the bassist.

'Sodding dullard.'

"C-can I 'ave the couch, pwease, Muds?"

"Ge' yer own couch," Murdoc said coldly with a smile.

"Murrrdoc pwease. Me 'ead 'urts a' I need t' lie down. I can't do dat in f'e chair..."

No way in Hell he was moving. He was too damned comfortable. Murdoc took a swig of the whiskey and looked up at the skinny bag of bones across from him. His blue hair fell in front of his eyes and his hand covered the rest of his face as he held it in pain.

"For Christ's sake... Comm'ere dullard!"

The singer jumped as he silently felt his way around the room. No doubt the yelling hadn't helped his headache at all. 2D stood in front of the singer puzzled as the bassist didn't move.

"I said I wasn' movin'. I wasn' lying either."

He smiled a devilish smile at the singer. Thinking he had won this battle. That was until he heard the singer mumble "Fine" and suddenly felt the singer's head on his leg.

"Wha' the sodding Hell are ya doing?!"

2D was clearly determined enough to get this couch to even consider whatever this was. It sure as Hell wasn't cuddling but it wasn't not cuddling. The singer lied sprawled out across the couch with his head lying on the bassist's leg.

'I don't do this shit,' he thought.

Though, it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable... Kind of felt good in a way. Almost relaxing. He could practically feel the dullard relax into sleep as his head progressively became heavier. Murdoc soon felt his head falling back as he propped his one arm up on the couch arm soon to be holding his head up. Allowing himself to get comfortable, Murdoc felt his eyes slowly begin to close as he placed his other hand on 2D's blue-haired head. Instinctively beginning to mess with the hair now intertwined in his fingers. Feeling himself drift off to sleep, he continued playing with Stuart's hair and rubbed his head. Messing with each strand as he swore he could see 2D smile. Feeling a slight smile pass across his own face, Murdoc lied his head back.

"You sodding adorable piece of shit."


	4. Chapter 4: More Thigh Grabbing

2D lied quietly feeling his giant smirk on his face grow a bit larger. This felt... nice. Nice but extremely odd. He could have sworn what the bassist had just said was the nearest to a compliment he had received since arriving on this plastic prison. It was an extremely odd thing for Murdoc to have a heart let alone give out a compliment. Which in and of itself was strange but this whole "sharing the couch" thing was never Muds' style. Either way, the singer was happy and had the ever growing smile to prove it. Not to mention the other thing that was growing a bit larger. He'd hate to admit it but anyone playing with his hair like that would drive him bat-shit crazy. Didn't help that it was Murdoc.

These long past few months were enough to make anyone out of control randy. Especially someone who was used to getting some at any time, any where and any way. People thought Murdoc was the only one to get a good shag? Pft. Tell that to all the blue haired babies who needed child support running around the world... most the singer knew about and others not so much. The only difference between the auburn haired babies and the bluenette babies? 2D actually cared that they were his kids running around somewhere throughout the world. Murdoc would most likely give less of a shi-

"You alright there, mate?"

The sound of the Satanist's sudden raspy voice sent a shiver down Stu-Pots back.

"Er, y-yeah Muds. Why yew ask?"

"You are graspin' me leg pretty 'ard there, Faceache."

2D looked up to see his hand was clutching the bassist's thigh rather tightly. Oh shit. He hadn't meant to do that. Why the Hell was he always grabbing his thigh?!

"S-sorry!"

Quickly, he let go of the demon's thigh and shot up a bit. Sitting up with force and feeling the stabbing pains of a migrane headache hit his temples. He grabbed at his head as he heard the man across from him laugh at his pain.

"Yer an idiot," he laughed.

2D held his eyes closed tight as he grabbed at his face. Sodding headache's always ruin his day -er rather mornings now. The room was quiet until the demon spoke up after a few moments. His voice seemed a little weary at first.

"Y-you know, dullard," he cleared his throat," I din't say I din't like it now di' I?"

The singer was barely listening as he began rubbing at his temples.

"Wha's dat, Muds?"

An impatient sigh could be heard from the other side of the couch.

"I said- you know wha'? Forget it."

Murdoc (judging by his voice) seemed more pissed now than he was before. 2D opened his eyes to see the bassist reaching for his whiskey bottle. A completely different one than the previous. The singer watched on a bit nervously as the demon downed a few gulps as if they were drinks of water. Guess that's how immune his body was or somefink..

"Stop staring and wipe yer chin. I think yer drooling," the bassist sneered with a smirk.

God damn it was he really? Holy shit he was. Nearly. His mouth was hanging wide open and he again found himself to be staring at the demon. He couldn't help it though... Murdoc was just so... intriguing. His jaw line, as most fangirls or whatever they are called, would agree, was fucking fantastic. Nearly pin straight and seemingly so kissable.

'No! Wait stop it Stu!'

His mind did not want to believe what his "heart" was saying. Screw everyone else and just do what he wanted to. Maybe just hug him or something? He could come around... but even Murdoc said he doesn't role that way. Though, that shudder and sound he made earlier and the looks he keeps giving 2D...

"DAMN IT DULLARD WOULD YOU STOP STARIN' A' ME FER CHRIST'S SAKE?!"

The singer jumped a bit as he frantically apologized,"I-I'm sowwy Muds!"

Murdoc turned to the singer on the couch and gave off a death glare. Shit. 2D watched as the whiskey bottle was thrown across the room and the Satanist stood up with his fists in balls. White knuckles and all. Stu flattened himself into the corner of the couch hoping to disappear at that moment. His headache was for sure not gone and a punch to really any where would hurt like Hell. The bassist walked over and grabbed the singer by the collar; dragging him up into the air. 2D let his body go completely limp as, he had learned, punches hurt less like this. Without the fight that egged on the bassist...

The singer closed his eyes tightly as he felt released suddenly. Falling back on to the couch, the singer just barely caught himself. Grabbing his throbbing head, he looked up to see Murdoc standing over him still looking pissed. Well, that and utterly confused.

"Yewr no' gonna-"

"Keep talkin' and I might."

Okay so not getting the shit beaten out of him but why...

2D pulled himself back up on the couch and stared up at the demon staring down at him. Naturally pulling himself into a fetal position in case the bastard changed his mind. Murdoc's hands were still balled up and turning white. Why he hadn't beaten the singer half to Hell by now was a mystery.

"A-are yew... are yew alright, Muds?"

The demon looked down at the singer and glared. His face nearly unreadable.

"No. No I'm no' dullard."

The bluenette stayed silent as he looked up at Murdoc. Concerned that the isolation from the island had finally snapped his mate's mind.

"You know wha'? Fuck it."

2D suddenly felt trapped underneath the bassist as two arms shot over him on either side. His legs crushed by the demon's body. His lips being mashed by another's rough, edgy lips. Was Murdoc... kissing him? He- He was-

The singer didn't have much time to think before he felt himself slowly begin to kiss back. This was the attention he had been craving now for too long. Oh and God fucking damn it did it feel good. The singer raised his one hand to slowly creep up the bassists' face. Cupping his ragged shaven cheek. His other hand found it's way up the bassist chest. Completely giving into the kiss as he felt Murdoc's tongue begging to be let in. There was no way that the singer wasn't going to let that tongue explore a bit. Their two muscles began swirling around each other as the singer nearly felt light headed. 2D was in complete bliss but he couldn't help but wonder, was this really happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty loves, I know I know I'm being a tease and this chapter was short but be patient. Next chapter will be fun I promise. ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: That Headache Gone?

**Hehe it's here. Have fun ;)**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm."<p>

That's all Murdoc needed to hear from the azure haired man beneath him to continue what he was doing. A small token of how much the dullard was enjoying the demon's tongue exploring his mouth. Originally this entire thing -jumping the singer- seemed inevitably pointless. In a way. Come on, the kid had been dropping hints non-stop now hadn't he? He couldn't keep his hands off the bassist. Literally. The amount of times 2D had grabbed his thigh could no longer be seen as pure accident. Not even as an innocent incident. For the love of sweet Satan what the fuck was he doing...

Murdoc could feel the singer's one hand grabbing at the side of his face. The other was nearly clawing at the top of his shirt on his chest. Bunching it up to a point in which he could swear he could hear the fabric ripping. Holy shit what it was taking him to not just rip off the singer's clothes with his teeth. Though he felt like it was so fucking obvious, the demon pulled back from their intense tongue twisting kiss to ask a simple question through the rapid puffs of his breaths.

"D, ya sure about this mate?"

D? How long has it been since he had called him that. Jesus Christ. Even the singer seemed to notice this as his face seemed to puzzle for a second at being called that name once again. Without hesitation, the singer smiled his ungodly smile. Fuck he needed him. He just melted the bassist's cold heart again. FUCK.

"Hell yes," 2D mumbled before grabbing and pulling the bassist back into a deeply passionate (not to mention deeply tongued) kiss.

Damn.

Ballsy little bitch wasn't he? Who was to complain though. Oh fuck how this was enjoyable. Their tongues twisted together for a few more moments before Murdoc once again broke it off. This time moving his lips down the singers frail jaw line. Finding his way to 2D's neck as his hands still held the singer captive on the couch. One now moving to D's chest, pinning him down as if he wanted to escape. Couldn't risk a pair of blue balls now could he? Too far gone in this now to lose it. Slowly, the bassist began sucking and biting at a patch of skin on 2D's neck. Hearing a giddy little moan as he did so. The singer's arms found their way down the bassist's chest. Dangerously close to the Satanist's package. Murdoc could feel the signer's cold hands slide up his shirt as he moved his head back to the singer's mouth. Enticing him into another deep, french kiss. Teasing 2D as he pulled back and hung around his lips for a moment. Watching as the singer quivered a bit at this. Knowing he was being teased and absolutely hating it.

2D lunged forward a bit to try and connect yet again into the kiss but failed as the demon bassist moved back. Taunting him and teasing him and oh shit this wasn't fair. The azure haired ball of nerves grabbed the bassist with a sudden boost of confidence and jumped up. At the same time, throwing Murdoc down on the couch as he watched his mate's face go from surprised to intrigued as he landed back to the cushions on the couch. Never had D been so dominating let alone confident. It must have been a rush of anxiety or nerves or whatever the fuck it was. Didn't matter now. It was his turn to take charge and for some reason, Murdoc was letting it happen. The singer practically jumped on top of the bassist and connected his lips yet again with the Satanist's. Slowly finding the bottom of Murdoc's shirt and beginning to lift it. Pulling it over his head and throwing it God knows where over his shoulder. He could feel where Murdoc had bitten earlier. Even felt as drop of blood began to run down his neck. That was a pain he was willing to have. The other pain he was willing to have currently subsided beneath his jeans. Just as he went in for another kiss, he felt Murdoc lifting up his shirt. Pulling it over the singer's head and launching it somewhere. Shit was about to get serious.

Murdoc sat underneath the singer; Feeling their crotches moving up against one and other. Taunting each other as they kissed.

"E-Enough 'f this fu-fucking around," Murdoc demanded as he reached down and began undoing the singer's belt; ripping it off like wrapping paper on a present.

At this point, the bassist was gone. HE FUCKING NEEDED 2D AND HE NEEDED HIM NOW.

2D seemed to pick up on this as he wiggled out of his jeans -leaving his boxers on- and began undoing Murdoc's jeans as well. Nearly giggling as he discovered (more like remembered), Murdoc was prone to going commando. The singer looked down at the green skinned man's current situation. The man's member was completely ready to be kissed on. Murdoc looked on with a smile as the singer slowly began kissing down his neck. Slowly suckling at the skin a bit as he moved down his chest. Finding his way down to his stomach as he slid off the demon and fell down to his knees in between Murdoc's legs. Looking up at the bassist who seemed almost desperate. Begging with his eyes for some sort of release. The azure haired man noted a twisted smile on Muds' face as he moved in. Grasping the demon's member and kissed at it's tip. Murdoc shuttered at the sudden feel to his sensitive area.

Nearly letting out a "humf" as he felt a slow sucking start. He grabbed at the singer's head and grasped his hair. Feeling the blue locks flying between his fingers. Fuck this felt good. Too good but that wasn't-

HOLY SHIT.

Murdoc felt as suddenly the singer began going deeper into his throat. He was deep-throating and doing it well. Making the demon shutter as he felt everything in his body begin to feel light and heavy at the same time.

"F-fuuckkk," he was able to let out.

He was gonna cum and it was coming soon. 2D heard his mate's near plea and sped up; Knowing damn well he was gonna swallow. After a few more seconds, he heard the warning of "I-I-" and figured he was about to taste the sweet yet odd salty taste that was his friend. D did it once more before he began to taste a shit load of the white liquid. Hearing as the demon screamed out.

"D-DAMNIT Deeeee!"

Murdoc looked down almost completely out of breath at his singer. Admiring the shit all over his face. Oh he knew they weren't done yet. Though, the kid does need to swallow that first...

"Well, swallow it," he laughed.

Realizing how funny that sounded the second time around, the singer began laughing. Choking on the shit in his mouth. Murdoc lost his shit as he watched his "friend" choke on his cum.

"Yew sodding dullard," he said as the singer finally composed himself and looked up with his empty abyss eyes.

Murdoc gave off a devilish smile as he moved over to the singer on the floor. Pinning his back down to the ground with a twisted smile and an evil gleam in his eyes. Oh fucking Hell they weren't done.

"My turn."

2D shuttered as the demon began climbing atop of him; Biting at his neck yet again harder this time around. Licking around the bite and blowing on it more with his warm breath. Licking his way down to the singer's skinny flat stomach. Bruised and beaten from the years of neglect. This was going to be his payment for all of that. Murdoc could swear to that. Grabbing 2D's boxer's with his teeth, the demon pulled them down slowly. Gracing the tip of the singer's member as he did. Feeling as the singer's hips bucked up a bit as he moaned out. This was going to be all too easy.

Finally pulling off the cloth covering his prize, Murdoc began kissing up the singer's leg and grabbed his thigh with his hands. Hearing 2D whimper at this.

"J-just do it."

"Patience, love," he teased as he began licking around his clearly evident erection.

He wasn't going to suck that. Oh no. Why would he need to anyways. It was already primped for his actual plan. Murdoc grinned as he slowly began to wade back off of the singer. Whom now was looking confused and desperate.

"B-but I-"

Murdoc smiled as he interrupted," Turn over, Faceache."

The azure haired man smiled a faint smile as he nervously flipped over. Pinning himself up with his arms. He wasn't all to sure about this. Sure he'd done it to other people (specifically women) but never really been on the receiving end of it.

"I-is i' gonna 'urt?" he mumbled.

Murdoc looked down at the nervous kid in front of him. Hell yeah it was gonna hurt but it would get better once he was fully doing his own thing. Giving off a devious smile he answered:

"Probably. All ya gotta do is relax 'n I'll do the rest, yeah?"

The singer looked back at Murdoc and gave off a nervous smile. Well, this better be worth it. Within moments, he could feel the other person taunting him. It felt odd but he just needed to relax right? Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as he let out a pained yell.

"It's alright. Just breathe."

He listened to the raspy voice that always seemed to control him. That voice automatically seemed to calm him as well. Urging him on to add on to that. No matter the pain level, he needed this. There was no stopping it now. He felt the movements inside his frail body. Their horrid feeling sending shivers up his spine until suddenly, he felt it.

The moan 2D let out was a go ahead for Murdoc. He had found the sweet spot. For both of them. He could feel himself coming up again as he moved back and forth. Hearing the singer moan constantly and profusely louder with every pump. He himself began to lose it once again. Hearing his own mumbled cries falling out of his mouth. The two moved in unison as they both felt the build up. Sweat and musky smells carried throughout the room. Soon enough, 2D was shooting off a warning.

"Mu'doc! I-I-"

"M-mee t-tooo," Murdoc cried out back.

The two finally came together; Screaming out in pure ecstasy in unison. Murdoc collapsing on top of the singer whom had already collapsed to the ground. Both breathing profusely. Within moments, the two had flipped over on to their backs. 2D cuddled up next to the bassist while Murdoc had his arms beneath his head. The two lied there breathing and laying next to each other before the demon spoke up.

"That 'eadache gone?" his raspy voice asked.

2D laughed as he heartily replied with a "yeah."

"C-can I kiss yew," he asked nervously.

The Satanist groaned as he looked down at the singer. Rolling his eyes as he saw the look on D's face. A sweaty, smelly, sexy puppy dog even after all that.

"Fine," he grumbled with a smile.

2D smiled as he leaned up and kissed Murdoc.

Oh yeah. He could live with this.


	6. Chapter 6: Noodle Troubles

His eyes opened slowly to see bright lights of the surrounding world flooding in through the windows. The sun projecting the warmth of it's light into the house. Bloody things didn't have blinds on them. Somehow, both he and Murdoc were able to sleep through that. Judging by the way the sun was coming through the windows, it was probably early afternoon by now. The pair had a pretty sound sleep after their little go at it. Well, not exactly little. NOTHING was little about those early morning hours...

2D felt an arm wrapped around him from behind. In fact, he felt more than that from behind. The two had somehow managed to find each other enough during their sleep to start spooning. The signer blushed a bit at this thought as he turned his body a bit to see the sleeping bassist. Never really been an extremely beautiful man really but Christ he was handsome... His ragged black hair, green tinted skin, unshaven face; all perfect to the singer. Stu couldn't help but admire him as well. Sure it had been a rough few months but some how, Muds had kept moving through with this whole thing. Pushing through the Noodle ordeal that clearly hurt him (whether he admit to it or not), starting up the band again without Russel, dealing with the singer's own mental shit... It was a near miracle that the typically arrogant bastard hadn't beaten the shit out of Stu until he couldn't take another breath. The singer's face soured a bit at this thought. He had tried to keep the demon happy. Just never seemed to work. Murdoc didn't really want to deal with his shit on top of everything else. It's just... it gets so lonely on this God forsaken Hell hole he called his safe haven. Though, he highly doubted Murdoc would do anything to that degree, it was always there some where in the back of his mind. That worry that one day, he may snap.

Stu-Pot looked at the man's face and watched as it began to stir a bit. One eye opening slowly to look at his face. A toothy grin showing up slowly across the demon's face.

"Wha' ya starin' a' _Stuart_?"

2D perked up a bit at hearing his actual name from the bassist. Hearing that meant he was either A. completely and utterly wasted drunk or B. really happy. Being that there was currently no alcoholic beverage in his hand, the singer would have to go with the latter.

"Oh, nofink," he replied with his own toothy grin.

Murdoc didn't flinch as expected when 2D went in to kiss him. Instead he laid there seeming as if he was taking it all in... on his stride. Giving a slow, deeply involved kiss, Stu looked down at the ground as he pulled away. It was still weird to think that this was happening. Almost, odd. Take away a year and the two would probably not have been doing this let alone even thinking about it. Then again, a year ago, the two weren't even speaking with one and other... Now, here they were, together for the thousandth time but in a completely different circumstance.

"We probably shoul' b' gettin' up, yeah, Muds?"

2D looked up to see the bassist looking at him with a devilish gleam to his smile now.

"Wot?"

"Oh you just remind me o' someone I know 't's all."

"I dew?"

"Yeah," Murdoc grabbed the singer and brought him in closer; forcing their bodies back together chest to chest," ya know, tha' bloody singer from that one band... fuck wha' was their name..."

Was he being playful? The singer grinned as he pushed himself further onto the other.

"I fink dere name's was Gorillaz."

Murdoc grunted," Ah. Ah yeah. I "Fink" so too."

"Yewr mocking me..."

"Hell yeah I am."

The Satanist quickly kissed the singer's lips with his own. Tingles of electricity moved through 2D's body. Head to toe. Hand to hand. He flinched a bit as he felt completely lost in it. Absorbed into whatever spell had just been placed on him. The two lied there for many minutes just losing each other in kisses, some groping and loving little laughs occasionally. Whatever had gotten into Muds, 2D liked. After their kiss fest, the singer was lying atop of the bassist. Using the man's chest as a pillow and his body as his bed.

"We 'ave to get up ya know..." mumbled Murdoc.

"Yeah, I kno' bu' I don't wanna."

The demon shifted a bit as he began wiggling out from underneath the singer.

"Awww but Muurrrdddoooccccc..."

"Come on, Faceache. Lemme ge' up!"

The pale, lanky, man sighed as he rolled off the green skinned man. Sighing as he hit the cold floor and shivered. Smiling as he noticed Murdoc's naked green arse hanging out in front and above of him. Oddly rounder than he thought it'd be. With a laugh, and a glance from the bassist, 2D began to sit up. Slowly adjusting himself to being somewhat upright once more. Soon enough, he found himself standing up and feeling a sharp pain. Squinting a bit at both that and the sun. He heard a laugh from Murdoc who was putting his shirt back on.

"Wot's so funny?"

The demon smiled," you are gonna be walkin' funny for a while, mate."

Stu smiled, embarrassed a bit that his band mate realized why he was moaning. Hell, he wasn't going to lie; It hurt like a bitch. Maybe his meds would help?

"'Ere," Murdoc threw the singer's pants into 2D's arms," put these on. Noodle 's probably layin' down on the beach somewhere 'nd we gotta go 'n get 'er."

2D began pulling his pants on almost relieved. He hated the way his body was. Skinny as Hell and covered in bruises and scars.

"I wish yew woul' stawp callin' it tha'," he mumbled nonchalantly.

"Wha'?"

The singer reached for his shirt and began to pull it over his head.

"Tha' android. T's nawt Noodle..."

Murdoc glared at the singer with a look of aggravation growing on his face. 2D noticed it and shut his trap quickly.

"I will call HER what I want t'."

The singer shrugged and found his way over to the kitchen. Grabbing his pain pills and popping a few in his mouth before grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down. Watching as the demon made his way over to the lift's entrance and hit the button. Bolting over, Stu made it just in time to fit inside alongside his band mate.

"Well," the doors shut and the descent began," as long as we are doin' this game, I wish you woul' stop wit' all the God damn fucking pills all the time."

2D faced Murdoc and looked him in the eye.

"Muds, that's different..."

"Really? how so, dullard?"

He was beginning to sound impatient. Better be careful with the wording of his next sentence.

"I, er, well, need those."

Murdoc's eyebrow furrowed a bit as he inched closer towards 2D.

"Yeah? I NEED 'er around. Wha's the difference?"

"W-well, I don't 'ave t' feel guilty abou' my problem."

Holy sodding shit what the fuck did he say. He nearly grabbed his mouth as to stop himself from saying more. Now Murdoc was angry. Not even. More livid than anything.

"Well listen 'ere you piece a shit; The android isn't my problem as 'f righ' now. YOU ARE."

Murdoc grabbed the singer's collar and pinned him against the lift wall.

"Ow dare you even assume you think ya know anythin' about my problems."

2D began to cower into his shirt as he felt the bassist's hands grasp tighter and tighter.

"Wha' do you no' get Tusspot? Ey? I would love t' know what goes on in tha' empty head of yours."

"M-muds I just..."

'Stop it Stu. You are gonna dig your own grave here,' his mind hollered but he knew he couldn't; He needed to hear the demon say it.

"Just what?

Stuart breathed in," why don't yew ge' upset when yew call dat fin' Noodle?"

Murdoc looked dead inside for a moment. His eyes nearly screaming in pain for a split second. That second was gone once he had seemed to form an acceptable answer.

"Because... because that sodding android is Noodle now. That- SHE is Noodle. Got the skin, the hair, the build... everythin'..."

The bassist's grip was easing up some. He seemed hurt in a way. After all, it was his fault in a way for her disappearance. Though, he probably hadn't told him everything, 2D knew about the whole "El Manana" scandal thing and how the last time Noodle was seen it was in the Maldives or something. Now, now, she was dead... dragged to Hell. Literally.

Murdoc seemed to become more upset as he thought on.

"The other one 's gone," he sighed," She ain't comin' back! She isn't... isn't coming back, D."

The bassist's hands fell down 2D's chest as his head began resting on it. What was happening? Was he really feeling that guilty about it all? 2D grabbed Mud's hands and rested his head atop of the others. Tears nearly forming in his absent eyes. It hurt him too. Noodle being gone. Now seeing Murdoc finally having some sort of reaction was pushing the singer to react. Hell he cried fro weeks after the guitarist was presumed dead. Just never saw the bassist shed a tear...

"I-I know 't 'urt's Muds..." he whimpered.

"No," Murdoc's low voice grumbled," no you don'. No' like me, mate."

2D looked down at his mate and wondered what the Hell that meant. Looking up just in time to see the doors to the lift open. Revealing a broken down Cyborg Noodle standing still pointed towards the doors.

'Creepy as Hell...'


	7. Chapter 7: Black Sabbath Sensual

"I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower, that you made with plastic power. Your Rhinestone Eyes are like factories far away."

Murdoc sat listening to the singer's angelic voice. His hands busy with adjusting the Cyborg. The two had drug her into the lift and into the flat above. Thing weighed more than anyone would think. More than the original Noodle... The bassist sighed and looked down at the mechanical piece of shit sitting in his lap. This was what, the fourth time this month? Sodding android couldn't have been more violent this go at it either. Something broke in her metal mind that made that happen no doubt. That explained the multitude of pieces from the Cyborg's body scattered around the floor.

"Overload. Overload. Overload. Coming up to the overload."

Murdoc listened as 2d changed the tune. Sounded like an almost flawless transition. Maybe he could consider that to be the way the album ran. Rhinestone eyes and then Stylo. Oh yeah, still had to get Bobby Womack in on that one... More details to sort out... Great. Just fucking Ta.

Murdoc looked up from his busy work at the dullard. Piece of adorable shit was sitting on the couch with the lyrics in his hand. The paper nearly crumbled up. Shit, it couldn't be that hard to remember fucking lyrics. Sure the blue haired git had lost most of his brain cells thanks to the sodding pain killers but there was still something there. Still remembered how to sing Dare even though it wasn't even his song to sing. Why did he have to sing that one out of everything? Could have chosen something else to sing while they were dragging ANDROID Noodle into the flat. It wasn't even just the fact that he was singing it either. The way he sung it just... it could kill you slowly. A knife to the gut. Especially for Murdoc.

2D noticed Murdoc staring at him as the two locked eyes momentarily. Not necessarily wanting to speak to each other at the moment. His cheek was brazen with a new blackening bruise. Nothing abnormal about that. The ponce had insulted the demon while the two were dragging Noodle here. More about how he must feel "guilty" over her disappearance. Bullshit. Like the dullard would know what he's feeling. He may have felt bad but... well... okay no he felt like total shit over it. Just wasn't gonna let the dullard think he was right. Nothing he could do could bring her back. That was an irrefutable truth that would haunt him.

The singer broke eye contact and stormed off to the kitchen. Flinging the papers onto the couch and huffing away aggravated. Sure it was great the kid had balls now but Hell, even that would set the bassist off now a days. The lad was lucky he wasn't locked up in that metal cage of a room under the sea. Looking back down at the metal contraption, he suddenly began feeling angrier than usual. D was right; this thing wasn't Noodle. Damn it. He knew that. He knew this wasn't his guitarist. That girl was his life. Like his daughter almost. Rather, his niece but a really close one. Russ, er, Lard-ass had that whole "daddy" thing down. It was just, horrible to know that he was the cause of this. The El Manana incident was his fault. He made her go up there. He suggested the floating island. Satan, it had been years but still; The entire thing hurt him. Made him livid. Made him want to die. Made him want to cry. Nothing about her being dragged to Hell was okay...

'Oh sodding Hell, you're a Niccals damn it. Act like one.'

He could practically hear his dick father's voice yelling at him to act out. Not much to take from that man though. He was a drunk, abusive dick with no morals nor an appreciation for his sons' mere existence. No surprise how that was passed down from father to son... Don't even get Muds started on Hannibal...

The demon suddenly found himself standing up with fists balled up in rage and his glare turned towards the startled singer. It took him a second to realize he had just thrown the android across the room. Mechanically bleeding oil and all. His glare intensified as he made his way over to the now cowering singer.

"M-Muds! Wot's wrong?!"

He couldn't even hear the lad. His anger had taken him. Murdoc was too far gone. Damn it. Why couldn't he have been the one on the island!? Why couldn't it have been him dragged to Hell?! His soul was already in the bag of tricks ole Lucy had shoved somewhere up his arse. 2D cowered back into the shelves and grabbed at the bassist's arms as Murdoc grabbed his collar and yanked him forward and up.

"M-Mu'doc! P-pwease! Stawp i'!"

The demon glared at the singer. Pissed. Livid. Depressed.

Why the fuck was he about to take it out on the poor azure haired man in front of him? He was an easy target that's why. Weak. Didn't typically fight back. Just like him-

Murdoc looked upon the singer. He looked like a scared puppy. A lost soul. A young Murdoc... Fuck. Just. FUCK. Murdoc held his gaze as the singer attempted to wriggle away. Only making the bassist's grip become stronger. Looking at him, he could tell that was him as a kid. Dead beat dick beat him to a bloody pulp until his blood thirst was damn well quenched. One punch came from the bassist as his fist hit the man. Hearing an "umpf" from the bluenette.

"P-Pease..." he moaned with choking back pained tears.

Murdoc moved his eyes and focused them on to the singers'. Clearly something was going on between them, yeah? There was no way there was nothing between the two. Oh and holy Hell he was attractive. Fragile. Adorable. Like a woman... and one does not hit a woman. That was his logic at least. Something- ANYTHING- to make him stop. Slowly, he began to release the man's collar as he looked down.

"I don' 'it women..."

He dropped the singer coldly and stormed over to the couch. Plopping down with his hands over his face and elbows on his knees. Mumbling incoherent things to himself to keep himself calm. Tears were at the back of his eyes begging to come out. No way in Hell-

"Muds..."

A sudden hand found his shoulder. Murdoc flung his shoulder forward to escape the light touch. His hands never leaving his ragged face.

"Sod off, Faceache."

It was interesting how the git even found a way to care after all the shit the bassist had put him through.

"No..." was mumbled from above him after a few moments.

No? Normally that in and of itself would earn a beating but he was in no mood to harm the poor kid anymore. In fact, the fact that he had ever hurt the lad annoyed him. Feeling a grasp on his wrists, he allowed for his hands to be pried (after some tugging) from his face. Revealing a tired, beaten, sad face to the hollow singer.

"I know yew di'nt mean it, Muds," whispered 2D.

"That could mean so many things, D."

Murdoc looked up at the singer with watery eyes. Earning a pity glance from the singer. Ugh. Here comes the pity. Not something the bassist took lightly.

"I know..." mumbled the saddened singer.

He hated seeing Murdoc like this. Even though it wasn't very often that he saw this, it still hurt him. The bassist looked up and connected eyes yet again. The pain that shot through his head for once was't due to alcohol consumption. It was pure agony of his own right. The singer had seemed to pick up o this too. May be near empty headed but he had a heart bigger than humanly was never a way to get over losing the band's guitarist. The band's young innocence. His little girl.

"Love..."

Love? Did he just call 2D love? Even he seemed a bit taken back by this. With a sad smile, 2D released the demon's hands. Grabbing his face and bringing him into a kiss. A light peck to ensure the bassist that he was there for him. Still successfully bringing out the best feeling from within. Murdoc looked up at the singer with sad eyes.

"I dunno mate. I can't forgive me'self."

The singer sat quietly holding the bassist thighs in his hands. Looking up at him from his current crouching position. He was staring down at the floor and biting his lip. Aggravating as Hell.

"If ya 'ave somethi' t' say then spi' it out," he near sneered.

The singer didn't move. His hands began to grab at the Satanist's thighs harder. What's with this kid and grabbing thighs? Christ.

"Now, dullard," he demanded; he sure as hell wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit right now.

"T's just..."

"YEAH?"

Murdoc watched as the singer diverted his eyes from the demon's. Nervously retracting his hands and doing that thing where his fingers move across themselves. Honestly, as pathetic as a puppy...

"I fink... I love yew..."

What. The. Sodding. Hell.

* * *

><p>The singer looked nervously to the floor. Slightly ashamed of what he just said. Hell, the fact he was saying it to Murdoc made him feel terribly awkward. It was Murdoc. Abusive, demon Satanist who drank WAY too much ad could barely handle having the singer around. What the Hell was he thinking saying that to him? Shit. Now he's going to flip out over it. 2D cowered back a bit as he looked on at the bassist's stunned face. It was a mix of confused, angry, upset and sad. Not sure where and IF happy fit in there... 2D stood up and nervously made his way to the kitchen ledge. Leaving the bassist to think over what had just been said. The singer knew what he had to do...<p>

Grabbing into one of the unpacked boxes, D pulled out an old record player he had. For how long was unknown but this thing had gone practically everywhere with him. Why Muds had brought it for him was a mystery but one could only guess that reason. Plugging it in, he heard the bassist mumble.

"Wha' are yew doin' Faceache?"

His grumble was lower toned than usual. Oh dear God that voice. 2D went around the rest of the boxes as the bassist repeatedly asked what he was doing. Become slightly more aggravated with him every time. Finally, he found what he was looking for and took it from the box. Nearly ripping off the case as Murdoc realized what he was doing.

"EY! Be careful wit' dat!"

The singer shot a glance at the bassist who seemed to back off a bit at the look. Carefully placing the vinyl into the record player, he set the needle where he needed it to be. Turning quick and grabbing a full bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the kitchen. As he made his way back to the couch, drinks in hand, he began playing the record. Admiring the satisfied and now happier devilish smile that crept across the demon's face. D's plan was working. Make him happy and make him know that he really did give a damn about him.

The record player began playing "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath as the singer handed the perplexed pickle a drink.

"Black Sabbath?"

"Yeah," he mewed," Yew fink I ain't listenin' bu' I am. I truly am."

He looked at the bassist and waited for a response. Instead, Murdoc fell silent as the music played; eyes fixated on his glass and a small smile falling across his face.

"The sun 'as come t' save me... Put a li'tle love into my lonely soul," he heard the demon mumble and slightly hum.

Were those song lyrics maybe or somefink he just made up? Could be used -whatever it was- for another album... Aw fuck it all...

The singer gulped down his whiskey and placed the glass down on the table. Standing in front of the upset bassist and looking down at him.

"Wha'- OI!"

2D snatched the glass from the bassist and watched as he launched himself up to fetch it. Standing clearly pissed off in front of him. The singer smashed the glass down onto the table and glared. Feeling a sudden familiar urge come upon him. Forcing the bassist back down onto the couch, he began to take control for once. Smashing their rough lips together in an aggravated helpful lust. Immediately feeling retaliation from the bassist's own lips. He was going to feel good and he was going to like it.

Grabbing at his shirt, the singer lifted up the bassist's. Revealing his near flat, beer belly. Never once losing his lock with the demon's lips, he began to undo his own pants as the demon lifted his shirt off. The pressure of other things beginning to take over the pressure of living in this Hell hole and having to deal with the Noodle look alike. Yes, because having a replica, that was nothing like the person you miss most, was such a great idea in the first place...

In a matter of seconds, the two were able to wriggle out of their clothes and onto one and other. Losing the other in a tongue battle that both knew that neither would win. 2D was the one who broke the sensual kiss as he looked down at Murdoc.

"M-muds?"

"Yeah, D?" he replied; both panting.

"Can I be on top fis time?"

The singer bit his lip as he smiled down at the bassist who, at the moment, was laughing.

"Er, I suppose mate. IF ya lemme stay on the couch an' don' make me 'urt me elbows on the floor."

The singer laughed at the demon's poorly made joke. At least he was feeling better now, right?

"Yeah. Dat's fine."

Murdoc smiled as he flipped himself over.

"Wha' ya wanna bet I won' sound like yew when you're in this position."

2D huffed as he looked down at the demon," Yeah. I'm sure yew'll be louder."

Slowly, he began to feel an ultimate build up in his lower vicinity as he entered the bassist. Hearing a "humf" as he did so.

"Yew alwight, Muds?"

The bassist grabbed the cushion beneath him and sneered," More or less... ah... Neve' really been the one receiving this. Knew it'd 'urt but bloody 'ell."

The singer leaned forward a bit and reached for the bassist's hand. Grabbing at it as the Satanist reached his arm back to hold the singer's hand. The two holding each other's hands. D, for a sense of moral support and Murdoc because, well, it fuckin' hurt.

"Don' worry, Mu'doc. It'll ge' bette' in a minute."

2D began moving with rhythm as he felt the bassist around him. He was both loose and tight at the same time. With each thrust, he could feel the bassist cringe a bit more. That was, until he found his sweet spot.

"Aww Hell..." he heard the Satanist moan as he hit the spot again.

Yep. That's where he needed to be. Time began to move quickly as his movements became smoother and rougher at the same time. Making Murdoc bite his lip to the point where it had broken skin. He certainly was trying to keep his word of not being louder than the singer. Well, if he wanted to play like that...

2D began to move faster as he felt himself becoming harder and harder. Listening to the demon's muffled moans. Which were, inevitably, growing louder and louder. D found himself ready to cum as the demon began actually opening his mouth. The two panting harder than ever before until finally:

"DAMNIT D!"

His aggravated, defeated, pleasured sex cry had been louder than the singer. The two came together as they collapsed; 2D on Murdoc. The singer pulled himself off the demon after a moment and landed next to him on the couch. He had dominated and it had felt good.

"Yew were louder," he panted.

Hearing a sigh from Murdoc as the two lied there.

"Yeah well, fuck me."

The two smiled at one and other as they looked each other in the eyes. They knew that they didn't actually need to say they loved each other. It was just there. 2D smiled as he looked the bassist dead in the eye.

"I just did."


	8. Chapter 8: Holding Him

**Ello loves! I am so sorry about the long drawl of a pause! Life got kinda crazy! Anyways, love ya puddin' and no this isn't the last chapter so don't get mad about this (you'll get what I mean in a second).**

* * *

><p>"FUCK! Faceache, I told you t' hold 'er down!"<p>

Murdoc screamed at the struggling singer. How could this have happened? Not even twenty minutes ago, the two were recovering from each other's wrath in one and other's arms. Now, here they were, oil covered and being tossed across the room like rag dolls. Something in the cyborg must have snapped but... but how was that even possible? The bloody thing was off and in bits when he chucked across the room!

"Mu'doc! I'm trying!"

The singer looked terrified; staring into the eyes of the bassist. He had been thrown back across the room quite a few times already. God damn it why was Faceache so frail? Why was the android so powerful?! Why had he made the android so powerful!? The fuck was he thinking doing that?

Cursing at himself, the demon pounced on top of Cyborg Noodle. Throwing it and himself down to the floor. He watched as 2D cowered back into a ball on the floor. His fingers nervously tracing across the opposite hands'. The robot struggled under him as it was able to wiggle it's way out from under him. Throwing him off of it and back on to the floor. Grabbing his now throbbing head, the bassist looked up at the cyborg. It was slowly beginning to stand as it stared deeply at the singer. 2D of course shriveled back into his corner more as she began to approach him.

"M-MUDS," he squeaked shrilly.

The demon watched as time began to stand still. The thing snapped. No doubt about that now. Why had it snapped though? The bloody thing was dead before and now it was holding a gun to the singer's- OH SHIT IT'S HOLDING A GUN TO 2D'S HEAD.

"N-Noodle!" Murdoc screamed.

The android stood tall besides her short size. Pausing at her commander's voice and seemingly listening to him.

"Put the gun down."

Murdoc tried to sound stern through his slight worry. For once, he actually had this odd thing called "Emotions." Somehow, by some satanic miracle, he actually gave a shit about the well being of the dullard for once. He cringed at these "feelings" as the android stood frozen. Not making any sudden movements. The thing looked like it was contemplating doing what it's master said. That had to be the creepiest thing out of it all.

"NOW Noodle."

The cyborg pulled the drawn gun back and turned slightly towards the bassist. Her blank expression sending chills down his spine.

'Bloody piece of shit,' he thought.

Murdoc pushed himself off the ground; hearing his back crack as he stood. Getting fucking sick of this...

Cautiously, he made his way over to the android. Watching it's every sketchy flicker of movement. Flinching every time she moved just a centimeter. The singer could be seen slowly crawling to his feet. Pushing himself up the wall; his eyes never once leaving the android. Murdoc slowly moved towards the Cyborg Noodle as he shooed on 2D. Grabbing the singer's shirt and pulling him behind himself. Hearing an "umf" from the singer as he tripped behind the bassist. Making his way towards the android, he slowly moved his hand out towards hers. Attempting to grab the gun she held. Pausing when he noticed what she was doing.

Her finger was creepily moving over the trigger.

"SHIT."

Grabbing 2D, he lunged behind the couch. Ducking in time to hear bullets escaping the cyborg's gun. The dullard was forced to the floor under Murdoc as the bassist lied on top of him. Covering the lanky man's body as best he could. Cursing and swearing the entire time. Eventually grabbing a few of the whiskey bottles he had lying around and chucking them across the room at the android.

"Mu'doc! Make 'er stop!"

"Don't ya think I'm trying, dullard!?"

Sweet Satan how could he annoy him more than the bullets being fired at him? Quickly, Murdoc stood up and ran around the couch. Carefully attempting to avoid being hit by a bullet. Tackling the android to the floor and watching it smash it's head on to the ground. The gun going off all the way down.

With a snap of his hand, he grabbed the gun from it's cold, emotionless hands and yanked it back. Watching as it fell to the ground with a crash. Hearing crackling and sizzling as she went limp. With a push, Murdoc stood tall; breathing heavily as he looked down at the thing. Each breath becoming harder with every movement. He is old but not THAT old. Moving his eyes towards the singer, he licked his lips and gave off a devilish smile.

"See? I got i' all under control..."

2D stood up slowly from behind the couch. Looking completely terrified after what he had just watched.

"Wot... just 'appened?"

His eyes moved up to the bassist as his expression grew from terrified to a blank white expression.

"M-Mu'doc, y-yewr bleedin'."

Bleeding? His hand found his stomach. It did hurt a bit, yeah? Moving his hand back up, he saw what he really didn't expect to see. His own blood.

"Ah, well, would ya look at tha'."

Murdoc grinned as he looked up at the singer.

"Tha' sodding 'urts..."

With that, he watched as 2D suddenly became a bit blurry.

"Mate, I don' feel too good," he mustered.

2D rushed forward towards his bassist as Murdoc began to trample over. Grabbing at the singer's shirt as his other hand grasped his stomach. Fuck. How did that thing shoot him? He was... he was...

"Mu'doc? MU'DOC!"

He heard panic over come the singer as his eyes began to find a shade of white. Falling to his knees as he was caught by the singer.

"I'm not deaf dullard," he mumbled through the pain; annoyed at the screaming in his ears.

He felt himself slowly becoming unconscious as the singer screamed his name.

"Murdoc! Murdoc! Pwease!"

Murdoc noticed being embraced by the blue haired singer. Sweet Satan it was hurting like a bitch now.

His eyes went white as he heard the pleas from the singer. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
